1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf putters and in particular to putters with alignment means for more accurate putting.
2. Prior Art
Golf putters represent a field of art which has received many innovations, some of which are scientifically well-founded, others of which may be considered merely psychological. However, whether the results are psychological or based on scientific reasoning, the value of the putter is in the results. Regardless, innovations which are scientifically sound are preferred since they are more widely accepted by a large range of golfers.
Through the years there has been much effort expended in improving golf clubs, particularly putters, and with much concentration on the development of means to enable a golfer to properly strike a golf ball on a true line toward the hole. In particular, it has been common to provide a method to align the head of the putter for more accurate putting. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,277, 3,866,922, 3,955,819, 3,921,984, 4,209,172, 4,519,612, and 3,880,430.
In addition, numerous efforts have been made to alter the weight distribution of a putter in an effort to reduce the tendency of a putter to rotate when a golf ball is struck off center. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,451, 3,843,122, 4,253,667, 4,369,974, and 1,537,320.
In addition, in the never-ending search to improve putting, numerous practice devices not usable on a golf course have been invented, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,235, 4,010,958, 3,893,678, 3,893,673, and 3,384,376.
However, none of these putters have combined the advantages of balanced weight distribution, an alignment line on the top of the putter and a set of rearward facing alignment shafts which are the same distance apart as is the diameter of a golf hole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,376 discloses a practice golf putter with a shaft running through the face of the putter and detachable guides directing both in front of and behind the face of the putter. Such a putter would not be a legal putter under the United States Golf Association Rules since it provides alignment means in front of the club face. In addition it does not provide the balanced weight distribution found to be most conducive for accurate putting.
Accordingly, it is an object in the invention to provide a golf putter usable on a regulation golf course having means for aligning a putting stroke.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf putter for use on a regulation golf course with a balanced weight distribution.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel means for aligning the putter by the use of rearward directing shafts running from the rear of the toe and the heel of the putter backwards which are approximately the same distance apart as is the diameter of a golf hole.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description. The description along with the accompanying drawings provide a selected example of construction to illustrate the invention.